Life Works In Strange Ways
by Newsupergodzilla Josh
Summary: Max has saved William from death causing Chloe to become handicapped. Will Max and Chloe live a happy life in the new timeline or will everything end in disaster. AU. No Tornado. Mark Jefferson-killer. Alt-Chloe. Normal-Max. (DISCONTINUED) UP FOR ADOPTION.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The New Chloe**

* * *

"Chloe! You have a visitor." The newly alive William called out to his daughter.

William moved to the side so Max could see Chloe coming up to the door. Max put a hand up to her mouth in horror. Chloe wasn't walking up to the door, she was wheeling herself in an electrical wheelchair with breathing apparatus in her throat. Her hair was no longer blue, but it was a beautiful strawberry blonde color.

' _Oh my god! What the fuck did I do?! I fucked up the timeline.'_

"Hi Max." Chloe smiled at her best friend, happy to see Max for the first time in five years.

"I'm sure you girls need to catch up. Why don't you go for a little walk? Dinner will be ready in a few minutes." William suggested to the girls.

"Sounds great dad. How about you Max?"

"Sure I'm up for a walk. Lead the way Chloe." Max followed her wheelchair bound friend hoping to learn something about the new timeline she created. "So what do you think of this crazy weather?"

"Don't know what kind of weed you've been smoking. It's been warm and sunny all week." Chloe replied.

' _So the tornado isn't going to destroy Arcadia Bay. I wonder if I can still rewind.'_ Max held out her and watched as Chloe's movement went into reverse until she was behind her. _'I still have my powers. But what does this mean…could I go into the photo and reverse this timeline.'_

"I must be zooning out; didn't see you pass me Max." Chloe said as she caught up to Max.

"Sorry about that. So…do you feel okay talking about the accident?" Max asked awkwardly.

"Some asshole in a SUV cut me off and I fell in a ditch. Snapped my spine and when I woke up…I couldn't feel anything in my body." Chloe stopped and turned her wheelchair to look out at the ocean. "I'm just glad to be alive."

"I'm so sorry this happened to you Chloe. I feel like this is my fault." Max said sadly knowing this was partially her fault.

"You don't have to be sorry, Max. I blame myself for running into that stupid ditch. It's nice that you came back to Arcadia Bay." Chloe said with a smile.

"I came back for you." Max said under her breath.

"What was that?" Chloe asked moving her eyes to Max.

"I…Uh…I got accepted at Blackwell and Mark Jefferson, he was a famous photographer in the nineties." Max immediately wanted to slap herself in the face for saying that. Chloe's smile turned into a look of sadness and despair. "At least it gave me a reason to come back and see you."

"It would have been nice if you visited but I could have visited you to before my accident. At least you sent me letters and texted me once in a while." Chloe said trying to hide her disappointment.

"So…have you seen those posters of Rachel Amber?" Chloe gave Max a confused look.

"Who? Wait now I remember. Her parents are flipping out and everyone thinks she's in Vegas. But to be honest…I think she might be dead." Max looked at Chloe in shock.

' _Chloe never met Rachel. Okay I've had enough of this Alternate Timeline. I need to go back and reverse William's death.'_

"Earth to Max." Max snapped out of her thoughts and focused on Chloe. "Listen let's head back to my house. I'm getting a little cold."

"It is hella cold out here." Max said trying to see if the old Chloe was still in there.

"Hella? I hate that word, no offense."

"None taken." Max followed her best friend hoping she could find the photo and fix everything.

 **4 Hours Later**

"This is a pretty high-tech lair." Max said looking at the hospital equipment surrounding Chloe.

"Feels more like a high-tech cell. But I am lucky my parents bust their ass to take care of me. I know it's hard for them…"

"There grateful that you are here with them." Max said trying to be positive.

"Right. Especially when they can't even take a walk alone. Sometimes I act like a total teenage brat just to give them an excuse to yell at me. Pathetic I know."

"Chloe, you're a great daughter. Your kind and sensitive, when you don't even have to be." Chloe started blushing at Max's comment.

"Trust me, I still get my rage on. Especially when a nurse has to watch while I take a shit, so she can wipe my bum. Or when doctors flip me around like I was a science doll…"

"I can't even imagine…But you're still amazing. You always have been since we were kids." Max said while placing a hand on Chloe's bed.

"Thanks again for coming, Max. I, uh…need to get my drink on. Can you bring me some water?" Chloe asked gesturing her head to the cup.

Max got up from the chair and grabbed the cub of water for Chloe. "Drink up, Buttercup." Chloe took a sip of the water through the straw and stopped.

"Oh man, no wonder my throat is dry. I don't think I've talked this much the whole year." Chloe said while coughing.

"Have you ever thought about doing a podcast or something?" Max said sarcastically.

"I wish I could punch you in the face right now. A podcast? Dude, I'm a pod in a cast. Boring."

"Ouch it was just a thought…" Max said a little hurt.

"I know you're just trying to help."

"Seems like a bad habit of mine. Listen Chloe, I'm here for you and I'll make things right."

"How? Dude, you're not Super Max. And I'm not trying guilt-trip you. That's what my parents are for. The accident has been hard on them. Are insurance sucks and the bills are fucking insane."

"I bet. This tech must be crazy expensive." Max looked at the machines Chloe was hooked up to.

"Mom and Dad are always broke and get so frustrated. Is it even worth it?" Chloe asked looking depressed.

"Chloe, you're priceless. Uh, no pun intended." Chloe chuckled at Max's answer.

"You are such a geek. That's why I love you." Max's heart skipped a beat from Chloe's answer. "Of course I know a geek when I be one. See, I'm practically a human entertainment system. It would be sweet to chill out together and watch a movie, like when you'd spend the night at my house."

"What do you want to watch?" Max was overjoyed that she was about to watch a movie with Chloe for the first time in five years.

"I think I'm in a mellow "Blade Runner" mood. I always cry at the end. Plus, you know I always wanted to have cool colored bangs like Pris.

"I know. You would look incredible with blue hair. Now let's get this show on the road. And you better not fall asleep on me, like you always do when we watch movies." Max said with an accusing look.

"I remember, Max. Swear I won't fall asleep. Not when you're here. Not yet." Chloe continued to smile at Max as she got 'Blade Runner' from the drawer and put it into the DVD Player.

Max sat back down onto the chair and smiled back at Chloe as the movie started to play.

 **9 Hours Later**

Max opened her eyes and noticed she was holding onto one of Chloe's legs.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty." Chloe commented seeing Max awake.

"I cannot believe you fell asleep so fast. How dare you."

"I know you were beat down after the day with me. And 'Blade Runner' is a pretty dreamy movie to watch at night. Do you think Deckard is a replicate?" Max yawned and looked at Chloe confused. "Sorry, I can see you're not wide awake like me."

"I'm sorry I fell asleep. Are you okay?" Max asked concerned that Chloe was in pain.

"That's why I have parent's, Max." Chloe said with sarcasm in her voice.

"You are a bitch in the morning."

"Shit! Max can you please get the morphine injector. I'm getting head pains. It's at the upstairs bathroom." Chloe clenched her eyes shut and grit her teeth in pain.

"I'm on it Chloe." Max ran out of the room to grab the morphine injector.

 **10 Minutes Later**

"I can't believe my dad took that picture of us five years ago. Almost seems like yesterday…I almost wish it was." Chloe said looking at the photo sadly.

' _The photo! Maybe I could go back in time.'_ Max tried focusing on the picture but nothing happened.

"Listen Max. My respiratory system is failing and it's only getting worse. My parents are suffering along with me. I don't want to go out that way." Chloe felt tears coming down her face.

"Chloe, what are you saying?" Max was starting to cry to knowing what she was going to say.

"I'm saying I want you to do it Max. I want you to end my pain. Please…if you love me…please do this for me." Chloe said desperately.

"Chloe…I won't kill you with an overdose. There has to be a better way. I said I wouldn't leave you again and I'm keeping my promise." Max said in determination.

"You're just like everyone else. Just leave and don't come back. It's what you've always wanted to do since you got here." Chloe angrily turned her head away from Max.

"I do love you Chloe." Chloe scoffed. "I'm being serious Chloe!"

"Prove it." Chloe turned her head back to Max's direction and glared at her best friend. "Just let m di-"

Before Chloe could finish her sentence Max slammed her lips into Chloe's lips shocking the teen.

"I've always loved you." Max separated from the kiss and ran out of the room leaving Chloe alone.

"What the fuck have I done." Chloe said with regret in her voice.

* * *

 **AN: If you want me to continue this story than you know what to do. I'm about to explain why there is no tornado. Why didn't the tornado destroy Arcadia Bay when Max saved William. Why was it still coming after 5 years and Max hadn't created Chaos Theory yet because Chloe wasn't in the bathroom. I thought the episode had a lot of plot holes after thinking about it.**


	2. Chapter 2: Regrets & Confessions

**Chapter 2: Regrets & Confessions**

* * *

Max stormed out of Chloe's room angry and upset over Chloe's request for death. William had been saved but Chloe was crippled and dying causing Max to rethink her decision.

"Hey Max what's wrong?" William noticed Max's change in behavior and stopped reading the bills and went over to comfort the girl.

"Nothing! I just need to leave." Max tried to exit the house but her hand was grabbed by William.

"She asked you to end her life…didn't she?" Max looked at William in shock and nodded. "It's our fault. We should have come clean with the information for her but instead we kept it a secret."

"Why would Chloe want me to kill her? I'm her best friend." Max broke down crying into Williams shoulder.

"It's okay Max. She'll get over this in time. Right now we just have to wait and see what happens. I'm going to tell you a secret Max and I need you to promise me that you won't tell Chloe."

"I promise."

"Because of our financial problem…the state of Oregon has decided to take custody of Chloe by the end of the month." William showed Max the letter and sighed.

"You…you can't do that!" Max pleaded.

"Max we can't do-"

"No! It's not fair. Why do they need to take Chloe away from her family? It makes no sense."

"We have no choice. It's for the best for Chloe." William tried to place a hand on Max's shoulder but was pushed away.

Max walked out of the house and waited by the bus stop waiting for David to come pick her up. Suddenly she got three new texts from Victoria.

 _Victoria: Max, are we cool? Just wanted to make sure since you walked away so fast. Nathan was worried too. If you want to talk, hit me up, k? Love U!_

 _Victoria: Max, if you're mad, just tell me, k?_

 _Victoria: Silence. So if you want to talk, my door is open. Love U!_

Max wanted to gag at Victoria's friendly messages but suddenly an idea popped into her head.

 _Max: I'll be there in 1hr._

 _Victoria: Okay I'll be seeing you soon_

Max got the chills from the text but forced herself to keep calm and not send a vulgar text. The bus soon pulled up opening the door for Max.

"Hurry up, Ms. Caulfield. I don't have all day." David barked.

"Calm down Sargent Pepper." Max dropped her change into the machine and sat down in the nearest seat.

"I haven't heard that one before." David commented.

Max looked out the window thinking about the kiss she had given Chloe. Was it the right choice or had she ruined their friendship with the kiss. As the bus got closer to Blackwell Max began to regret texting Victoria but she had to go through with the plan.

"Here we are, Blackwell Academy. Try not to wonder off in the Dark like Rachel. You're a good kid, Max and I don't won't to see you on a missing poster." Max nodded to David and got off the bus and headed towards the girl's room.

Max opened the doors to the dorm and walked up the stairs to Victoria's room. The door was cracked opened as promised in the text. Victoria was sitting on the bed texting an unknown person.

"Maxine." Victoria got up from the bed and gave Max a bear hug. "I was so worried you were still angry at me."

"It's Max, never Maxine." Victoria immediate blushed and called herself an idiot for messing up.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Maxi-Max. What was that favor you wanted?" Victoria said in a desperate tone.

' _Okay Max. Victoria is practically treating you like a queen and is afraid of you. I just need to make this the best performance you got.'_ Max took a deep breath and broke down in tears sobbing.

"What's wrong, Max?" Victoria pulled the crying teen into a hug.

"I…I went to go visit my friend Ch…Chloe and she's dying. Her parents are going to lose their house and there sending Chloe away…and I don't know what to do." Max began choking on her tears.

"It's okay Max. I know what we can do. My family owns 'Chase Space' and I can help anyone who is a friend of Max." Max smiled at Victoria knowing Chloe would be able to live a happy life.

"Thank you, Victoria."

* * *

 **Dark Room**

Nathan opened the safe door to the secret bunker and sat down on the couch seeing if Maxine texted him back.

' _Nothing. NOTHING!'_ Nathan threw his phone across the room and flipped the couch on its side. _'Is she angry at me. Did I fuck up. I FUCKED UP'_

Nathan pulled out his gun and began shooting at the camera's around the room. After the seventh bullet the gun clicked making Nathan even angrier. The door opened with Jefferson walking into the bunker looking at the scene in front of him.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Mark walked closer to Nathan but stopped when he pulled the gun onto him. "Don't do anything stupid, Nathan."

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" Nathan aimed the gun at Jefferson's head and picked up the spare gun on the counter. "I'M SO SICK OF PEOPLE TELLING ME WHAT TO DO!"

"Okay…okay Nathan you're the boss. You're in charge…you're the boss." Jefferson grabbed the chair and sat down.

"Yeah…YEAH! I'm in CHARGE and the first thing I want to do is find Maxine and see why she isn't FUCKING texting me." Nathan picked up his phone on the floor and gave Maxine a call but it went to voicemail after twelve seconds it went to voice mail.

"I'm sure she's just busy with school work and…" Nathan pulled the trigger but the gun clicked making him panic. "You little brat."

Jefferson grabbed the gun from Nathan's hand and began beating the teen on the left side of his head.

"STOP! PLEASE! Please…please…please…" Jefferson continued to beat Nathan until he lost consciousness.

"Great." Mark wiped the blood of his glasses and face. "You got blood on my face."

Jefferson looked at Nathan's limp body and sighed in annoyance at the situation.

"…Why?" Nathan said weakly.

"You need to learn self-control. These temper tantrums are getting out of control and you almost fucking shot me." Mark said calmly getting out the first-aid kit and patching up Nathan's face.

* * *

 **Chloe's Room**

Chloe looked at the ceiling and felt conflicted over her feelings for Max. Her parents had scowled her for asking Max to end her life but it wasn't surprising considering the circumstances.

' _Why? What the fuck did I do to deserve this. My best friend loves me and I basically told her to fuck off. I can't even feel my body. I don't deserve Max.'_

"Sorry to interrupt your thoughts but you have a call from Max." William held the phone up to Chloe's ear annoying her.

"Dad. Privacy."

"Sorry about that…let me know when your done with the phone." William placed the phone by Chloe's ear and exited the room.

"Hello."

" _We need to talk about...what happened today."_

"Where do you want to meet?" Chloe asked wanting to get out of the house.

" _Let's meet by the beach where you can see the Lighthouse."_

"Alright. Let me get permission from my parents and I'll meet you there."

" _I'll see you soon."_

The phone disconnected before Chloe could say her goodbye. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

 **AN: Sorry for the long wait. But if you've seen Etrange et beau my other main story than you know why it's taking me so long to get the chapters for this fanfic. Almost 20 follows. Thank you for the support and have a great Thanksgiving.**


	3. Important Update!

**Important Message!**

 **AN: Wow. I thought it would never happen to me. I'd like to thank all the people who supported the story. If you were expecting a chapter, then I'm sorry to say this but the Life Is Strange passion I used to have is gone. After playing the game a few times I realized something it became boring. The game is good, not great but good. I was saddened by Chloe's death and had to coupe in some way so I made fanfictions for this game. But after a few more viewings of the game I came to realize that…the Chasefield is not as strong as I thought along with the entire story. Of course I'm going to continue the other fanfiction (Class and Hipster Trash) which I have adopted. But for this story you can adopt and change the story however you want no restrictions from me. Just PM me if you want to adopt the story and it's yours. I'll put your name in the description so people won't think your copying. NO REVIEWS SAYING TO CONTINUE THE STORY OR MAKE ANOTHER CHAPTER! Sorry had to get that out of my system. Goodbye Life Is Strange and Goodbye to all the people that had Followed and Favorited me and have a nice Life.**

 **Spanish Sahara**

 _ **So I walked into the haze**_

 _ **And a million dirty waves**_

 _ **Now I see you lying there**_

 _ **Like a lilo losing air, air**_

 _ **Black rocks and shoreline surf**_

 _ **Still that summer I cannot bear**_

 _ **And I wipe the sand from my eyes**_

 _ **Spanish Sahara the place that you'd wanna**_

 _ **Leave the horror here**_

 _ **Forget the horror here**_

 _ **Forget the horror here**_

 _ **Leave it all down here**_

 _ **It's future rust and it's future dust**_

 _ **Forget the horror here**_

 _ **Forget the horror here**_

 _ **Leave it all down here**_

 _ **It's future rust and it's future dust**_

 _ **Now the waves they drag you down**_

 _ **Carry you to broken ground**_

 _ **Though I found you in the sand**_

 _ **Wipe you clean with dirty hands**_

 _ **So god damn this boiling space**_

 _ **Spanish Sahara the place that you'd wanna**_

 _ **Leave the horror here**_

 _ **Forget the horror here**_

 _ **Forget the horror here**_

 _ **Leave it all down here**_

 _ **It's future rust and it's future dust**_

 _ **I'm the fury in your head**_

 _ **I'm the fury in your bed**_

 _ **I'm the ghost in the back of your head**_

 _ **Cause I'm...**_

 _ **I'm the fury in your head**_

 _ **I'm the fury in your bed**_

 _ **I'm the ghost in the back of your head**_

 _ **Cause I'm...**_

 _ **I'm the fury in your head**_

 _ **I'm the fury in your bed**_

 _ **I'm the ghost in the back of your head**_

 _ **Cause I'm...**_

 _ **Forget the horror here**_

 _ **Forget the horror here**_

 _ **Leave it all down here**_

 _ **It's future rust, it's future dust**_

 _ **A choir of furies in your head**_

 _ **A choir of furies in your bed**_

 _ **I'm the ghost in the back of your head**_

 _ **Cause I'm...**_

 _ **A choir of furies in your head**_

 _ **A choir of furies in your bed**_

 _ **I'm the ghost in the back of your head**_

 _ **Cause I'm...**_

 _ **A choir of furies in your head**_

 _ **A choir of furies in your bed**_

 _ **I'm the ghost in the back of your head**_

 _ **Cause I'm...**_


End file.
